What if?
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: What if Magic existed? Margaret gets her wish, and goes back in time to stop them from meeting! What if it turns all wrong for Danielle and Margaret? Who will you blame now?


A fanfic on Ever after WOOT!  
Yes this involves a little magic, and what if this happened.  
Margaret doesn't follow the rules!  
what will happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever after.

^^' I'm not good at writing romance so bare with me....

On with the show!....errrr story?

* * *

Sitting across from the gypsy, the woman flipped her bland hair behind her shoulders. Her back was sitting straight up and her shoulders slumped slightly from the years of being a servant. Her eyes caste a small flicker of hate as she licked her cracked lips, before speaking.

"What you can do for me, gypsy." The woman started, her legs where crossed, being revealed in the rags of cloth that covered her frail body, Margaret rested her hand on the higher leg. The wrinkles and scars on her hand told a story of pain and suffering over the past few years. "Is help me win back my life." The woman said softly, tears flooded out of her eyes, and rolled down her dirt smeared face.  
The gypsy smiled weakly and reassuringly, but realized that it wouldn't help the gypsy stood up. Walking around the small table she hugged the younger woman, and tried to comfort her; with caressing and soft words.  
"She didn't deserve it, the life she got she didn't deserve." The blond haired woman wailed, ignoring the older woman's hushed comfort.

"Hush, hush my darlin' I will see what I can do." The gypsy said in a strong accented voice, her voice was calm and held compassion.  
Leaving the gypsy walked out of the room in order to fetch something from the back room.  
Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Margaret sniffed weakly. She had been treated horribly, since she was banished to being a slave. Margaret didn't understand why she was banished, and never got what she wanted in life. While Danielle was given a life full of happiness and never once thanked them for their hostility and yet, she banished them to slavery. While her mother and herself where treated badly, Jacqueline got off the hook, with just a mere slap on the wrist and a small scolding.  
Margaret sniffed again trying to stop herself from breaking into another heart wrenching cry.

The gypsy walked back in holding a small vile, smoke poured out from the top, and covered the old women's hands.  
"This potion is not meant to be drunk, until the fog clears." The woman hushed and set it in front of Margaret. "And if it is drunk anytime before you may make things worse." The gypsy stated bluntly.  
Margaret watched the vile; the liquid seemed to be a clear smoked color, whitish. Margaret watched the vile; she had seen worse looking drinks being a lower classed slave.  
"How will the smoke clear?" Margaret asked, and the gypsy shrugged her shoulders.  
"I have never used this potion, but I do know that you must first ask a question to make things go smoothly." The gypsy smiled at Margaret. "Please, take it home with you and ask there."  
The older woman moved out of the small room, and Margaret stood up, grabbing the flask, she looked into it, before heading out of the small shop.

it was a warmish day, the sun was high in the sky, and was hidden behind a few clouds. Margaret had no-where to go, since she ran from her new home. She had guards' following her trying to bring her back to the palace where she was banished.  
She hadn't meant to kill the head slave; it was a mere accident, in self defense.  
Margaret watched her back carefully making it a short was across the town when she heard a sharp call.  
"There she is!" Margaret freaked, and ran; the guards' followed her, their horses ready to catch her.  
"Please work." Margaret looked into the flask, the smoke was still pouring from it, but she had no choice.  
So she gulped down the bitter liquid.  
And then, everything began going black, voices that surrounded her began to merge and twist.  
And Margaret watched as she fell head first into the soil.

* * *

There done, tell me how you like it....  
please review.

Wolfy!


End file.
